Siempre recuerda a los que se van
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Dos años después de la muerte de Fred Weasley, ella no puede pretender que no sufre como el mismo día en que lo perdió y lo único que quiere es una forma de hacer desaparecer la tristeza que la embarga. Cuatro años después de la muerte de Fred, ella está enfocando su vida y ya no tiene que lidiar con el dolor lacerante, pero éste sigue presente en los rincones de su alma.


**Siempre recuerda a los que se van**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #19: "Después de la guerra" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **I.**

 _ **2 de mayo del año 2000**_

Luna Lovegood despierta cuando percibe el sutil aroma del café recién preparado, acompañado de una rebanada de tarta de melaza de la noche anterior, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Ella tiene la costumbre de despertar primero, siempre que las pesadillas se hayan hecho a un lado en la noche y haya podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que siempre tiene la atención de alistar el desayuno y llevarlo hasta la cama.

Existen mañanas donde abundan conversaciones sin tema en específico y besos robados en medio de un desliz; existen mañanas donde Ginny la tiende sobre su espalda y le recorre de la cabeza a los pies con sus labios. Pero esa mañana es diferente a las anteriormente mencionadas, lo único que se extiende entre ellas es un silencio absoluto y Luna no puede culparla por ello.

—¿Tienes frío? Puedo prender la chimenea —ofrece Ginny mientras se dirige a la pila de leños frescos. Cuando comienzan a arder, una ráfaga cálida invade la habitación—. ¿Mejor?

Luna asiente con sus mejillas levemente coloreadas al descubrirse que, debajo de la suavidad de las sábanas, su cuerpo se encuentra desnudo. Ella parece leerle el pensamiento porque aparta las sábanas de improvisto y se sitúa sobre su cintura. Primero acerca sus labios a los suyos, invadiéndola sin consultarle; segundo, le recorre el contorno del cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ya no son aquellas chicas que se besaron por primera vez en Hogwats cuando Luna corría peligro de que los mortífagos la llevaran como reprimenda por los artículos del señor Lovegood en El Quisquilloso; ya no son aquellas chicas que compartieron el lecho durante meses en La Sala de los Menesteres, al tiempo que racionaban las provisiones entre sus compañeros para sobrevivir al régimen de los hermanos Carrow y del Señor Tenebroso.

La timidez se hace un lado cuando gobierna la pasión. Cada fibra de su cuerpo está vibrando al instante en que el contacto se intensifica y, a pesar de que está deleitada sobre manera por aquella exquisita danza de pieles, Luna se ve obligada a romper con el ensueño.

—No tienes que fingir que estás bien —susurra contra su cuello—. No tienes que fingir que es un día como cualquier otro cuando no lo es.

Ginny se mantiene impávida por un momento pero pronto su rostro contrae la emoción de aquel fatídico día donde la Batalla de Hogwarts tuvo lugar. Su sexto año estuvo marcado por la constante incertidumbre al no saber de su familia y la angustia de ver ir cayendo a sus compañeros uno a uno, siendo lo único rescatable el amor que entre ella y Luna floreció desde lo más profundo de su alma. Y cuando todo parecía estar llegando a su final y los siete hermanos estaban reunidos, una macabra jugada del destino se llevó a uno de ellos para siempre.

—Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero eso no es cierto. ¡Han pasado dos años desde que Fred murió y lo sigo extrañando como el primer día! —Ginny es un carrusel de emociones y a Luna le duele verla así porque, por más que lo intente, no encuentra palabra alguna que pueda sopesar el dolor de su alma—. «Has conseguido sobrevivir todo este tiempo en pie, por eso eres mi pelirroja favorita», fue lo último que me dijo.

Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos a borbotones y, por más que Luna la abraza tan fuerte como puede, no consigue amainar su desborde.

—Pregúntale a tus nargles si existe alguna forma de hacer desaparecer el dolor. Necesito hacer que desaparezca.

Pero ni Luna ni los nargles tienen respuesta.

* * *

 **II.**

 _ **2 de mayo del año 2002**_

El hogar que conforman se encuentra situado en el norte de Cornualles, a escasa distancia del mar Céltico por lo que el aire siempre está impregnado por el aroma salado y los vientos fríos provenientes de allí. Ginny tiene la costumbre de mantener la casa cálida mediante la alimentación de la chimenea mientras que Luna se dedica a pintar las paredes con variadas escenas de su vida compartida.

Instalarse en aquel condenado junto a Luna es una decisión de la que no se arrepiente porque, dar un paso hacia la superación, le ayuda a tener otra perspectiva de su vida. Mientras Luna se dedica a la observación de la fauna y flora del alrededor, tanto la muggle como la mágica, ella retoma sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y evalúa las propuestas de los diferentes equipos de región.

Encontrar la estabilidad emocional no resulta sencillo. Siempre tiene que batallar contra los malos pensamientos que a veces se cuelan en su mente; las pesadillas ya no tienen lugar en su vida, pero existen noches en las que no puede conciliar el sueño y se queda leyendo hasta el amanecer.

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunta Luna desde el umbral de la puerta—. El traslador nos está esperando.

Al contemplarla de ese modo, con el cabello trenzado perfectamente y un ramo de flores en la mano, comprende el amor infinito que siente por ella. Luna se mantiene a su lado a través de los años, dándole su tiempo y espacio para lidiar con las consecuencias de la guerra, teniéndole la mayor de las contemplaciones cuando más lo necesita. De no ser por ella, Ginny se hubiera ahogado en medio del mar de agonía y tristeza.

Tocan el objeto encantado al mismo tiempo y sienten el leve mareo que produce el ser trasladadas. Es la primera vez que Ginny acude allí después de que la ceremonia honorífica tiene lugar, es con el pasar de los años que reúne el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Fred se encuentra sepultado en las colinas escocesas, junto a sus compañeros caídos en la batalla, donde el viento vivificante y el canto de las aves tienen lugar; Fred se merece estar en un lugar así, no en un cementerio oscuro y húmedo, siendo un nombre más entre cientos de lápidas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos enteramos de la muerte del abuelo Septimus? Me dijiste que él se encontraba en un lugar mejor. —Ginny es la que habla pero los ojos de Luna no pueden evitar humedecerse ante las conmovedoras palabras—. Espero que estés con él.

El ramo está compuesto de cientos de flores, de diferentes formas y tamaños, cada una con un significado especial. Las rosas representan el vínculo familiar que los une, los tulipanes la alegría y la creatividad que siempre había caracterizado a Fred, los girasoles la energía y el resplandor de su hermano, las violetas la constancia y la confianza a la hora de conquistar metas, y los jazmines reflejan la bondad y la pureza de todos los caídos en la guerra.

Ginny sabe que no es la única que llora a un familiar, aunque al principio su egoísmo le hacía pensar lo contrario, y todos los que lucharon valientemente deben ser pensados del mismo modo que ella lo hace con su hermano.

—A Fred le hubiera gustado que lo recordarás con bromas y sonrisas, del mismo modo que él vivió toda su vida.

—Pronto nos encontraremos —susurra Ginny junto a la lápida grabada. Son las mismas palabras de sus hermanos—. Te lo prometo, Freddie.

El dolor sigue habitando en su alma y nunca va a desaparecer, pero Ginny aprende a mostrarle una sonrisa.


End file.
